Fool like me
by HypeKO
Summary: Everyone looks down on Sakura because of her boyfriend who everyone thinks is an idiot. When the most popular boy in school finally acknowledge her will she leave her boyfriend just for someone else? [SUCK AT Summaries] Warning: has cheating NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina?


A/N Something i wanted to write before i left, Warning please don't get annoyed with my spelling or grammar IM TRYING PEOPLE! T^T, Please don't end up hating me because this story sucks . I will put my whole heart in it.

This is something different then what i would usually write. So please enjoy D: my first NaruSaku fan fiction

M: For language and sexual activity

Title: A Fool like me.

*Naruto laid down on the floor while his future in-laws yelled at him. "HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" A grown man with a shape of a Sakura peddle as hair yelled.

"You could have gotten our daughter killed!" The blonde haired women yelled. "It was an accident." Naruto rolled his eyes before pulling back into a big goofy grin. "I promise it won't happen again." Naruto smiled trying to reassure his girlfriends parents. "No!" The two upset yelled in unison. "We do not want you any where near our daughter again!"

"Okay." Naruto said calmly.

Sakura walked outside watching her parents arguing with her child like boyfriend. Sakura signed quietly "_What did he do this time?" _Sakura scanned her area and looked at her new car crashed into the Sakura tree that was 80 years old.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in a pleased voice running toward her. Naruto embraced her in his arms smiling. "Ready to walk to school?" Naruto smiled. Sakura's mother grew a vain on the side of her forehead. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID WE JUST TELL YOU."

"You never said she couldn't be on me." Naruto smiled feeling he won the argument. Naruto picked Sakura up princess style and ran before the two Haruno parent's could say any thing.

"Naruto, why must you always upset my parents they already hate you." Sakura barked. "No they don't hate me silly, its just tough love."

"Can you just stop being so clumsy?"

"Okay how about this?" Naruto said opening the school's door in slow motion. "How is this." Naruto grinned making his voice a little deeper. "Sakura, thank you for being with me." Naruto grinned grabbing his girlfriends hand walking in front of all the judgmental eyes.

_"Hey isn't that Sakura Haruno? The super smart girl why is she with a fool like him?"_

_"She's probably just tutoring him."_

_"He's a complete idiot i heard he failed the 1st grade."_

_"Oh my gosh how can she put up with a dumb ass like him?"_

Sakura heard people whisper. "Hey Sakura." A boy with onyx hair and a letterman's jacket walked up to he inverse couple.

"Buddy!" Naruto yelled throwing his arm around Sasuke smiling. "Get off me fool." Sasuke commanded. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt throwing him on the floor. "Nice job! Now wonder your our schools hero!" Naruto smiled holding his hand out waiting for someone to pull him up, sadly no one helped me.

"Sakura I didn't see you at my party is everything okay?" Sasuke asked turning his attention back to the pink headed brainy ack. "I was busy studying with my boyfriend for the test." Sakura said turning her head away from the sexy onyx headed boy. "Why help an idiot when you can't even help yourself." Sasuke grinned grabbing Sakura's chin pulling her closer. "When your tried of the zero come and call a hero." Sasuke smirked before shoving a piece of paper with his phone number on it into Sakura's bra. "Call me." Sasuke said before kissing Sakura on the forehead in front of her boyfriend who still remain on the ground. "We will buddy!" Naruto smiled waving Sasuke as he left."What a good friend. You know you guys are my blah blah blah." Is what all Sakura heard her attention was put of the onyx headed teenager. Yes Naruto was sweet but he exhausted her mentally and physically and she was getting tired of it.

"Sakura." Her name being called brought her out of lust filled thought. "We need to get to class, I will see you later." Naruto smiled before leaving. "Another thing." Naruto stopped himself.

"What." Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I love you. I want you to be my wife when we get out of high school." Naruto smiled waiting for a response from his beloved girlfriend."Don't be an idiot it's to soon to be talking about marriage and love." Sakura flopped her wrist a signal for Naruto to leave. "But Sakura i do." Naruto said again with the bass of his voice lowered.

"Get to class before you are late." Sakura dictated before walking the other direction. She was to far gone to notice Naruto movement.

Naruto smiled to himself, he knew Sakura felt the same way toward him and she cared about his education that is why she is being so harsh and bossy. "No matter what Sakura Haruno I still love you." Naruto yelled.

*The halls filled with laughter as a familiar voice called me name. "Fuck my life." Sakura groaned. "Sakura why are you even with him?" A strong manly voice called. Sakura looked over her shoulder seeing a a boy who wore a devious smirk. "Out of pity." Sakrura said sarcastically. "Come here I want to tell you something." The husky voice called her over. Sakura walked over to the stranger just to be pinned on locker while the stranger trapped her. "Sakura you belong with me." The stranger whispered. Hearing such a demand sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Sasuke I." Sakura was cut off by a soon pair of lips pressing against hers. Sakura didn't put up a struggle and melted in Sasuke's arms.

End of Chapter 1 :3 [SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR] [REVIEW IF YOU WANT]


End file.
